Error Operator
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had. House/Transformers X-over NEW CHAPTER, OFF HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, I suck. I should actually reply to all of the reviews that have been building up in the last, like, four months. But I'm slow, and just happy to have gotten this poked at. I apologize, I know I owe a lot of updates, and I know I need to do quite a few rewrites, but I'm getting to them. So you have this. I have a complete basic story line, and wanted to keep it, but I filled it out more, and it's much better then the POS that I had up before. That said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It wouldn't be long... Sam groaned quietly as he gathered his school books and shoved them into his bag. After class Bumblebee was taking him to see Ratchet so that the medic could examine his arm and figure out why it wasn't healing. The burns from the AllSpark just got worse and worse, and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. It would have been easier had it not been so fucking hot out as well, or even better- summer. He was always getting banged up skateboarding, it would have made the perfect excuse!

Pain flashed down the limb as Sam stepped down the stairs, and he cringed away from his mom, ignoring the look she shot him. It seemed that she was always looking at him strangely anymore. Had she noticed anything? If she had it would be bad, bad news.

Sam could easily imagine her locking him in his room, away from the Autobots. He could also imagine climbing out of the window and into Bumblebee's waiting palm. Unless of course she bared the windows as well…

"Sam? Sam are you OK? You look pale honey, maybe you should stay home today, get some rest." She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him over, noticing the fact that he was wearing a heavy long sleeved shirt in hundred degree weather. There was an urge to demand he take it off, wear something better suited for the heat... but that thought evaporated as Sam gave her a tired smile.

"I'm fine mom, I was just up all night doing homework." Sam gave her a rare hug, and she was shocked to find that his brown eyes were flecked with blue, something she'd never noticed before. He was looking out the window at his bright yellow Camero, and Judy sighed in annoyance at the vehicle. If not for his having a car, a ride to school, maybe she could have gotten him to stay home, since a walk was more work.

Then again, Sam was a stubborn one, he always had been.

"Well, be careful driving OK? Those people that gave you that car aren't to be trusted!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will." The teen made it to the doorway before dropping his book bag with a bang, and falling to his knees onto to hard tiled flooring. He landed with all of his weight on his bad hand and cried out in pain. It buzzed through his tired mind, and on impulse he tried to get up as quickly as possible, to get away from the hurt.

All it accomplished was a dizzying spell and falling back down. His stomach clenched and he suddenly started coughing. It was surreal, and Sam cocked his head as he looked down at his hand, blood dripped from the closed fist, bright red. He groaned loudly and forced his tired body to move, though he only made it a couple more steps before he was on the ground again.

This time he didn't get back up.

"Sam!" His mothers cry was echoed by the sound of a car alarm, and Sam belatedly realized that she was trying to rouse him from where he lay.

"Sam, baby, stay awake!" The teen tried to listen, really, but he fell unconscious as he heard Bumblebee call his name, the sound hidden by another car alarm sound.

* * *

"House. Eighteen year old male. Brought in for coughing up blood and collapsing in a heap." Cuddy walked into the diagnostitian's office without any warning, a thin file in her hands.

"They found his _entire_ right arm, shoulder, and chest are covered in burns and cuts, any test they've tried has turned up empty… are you even listening?" The women snapped finally, picking up and then slamming a nearby book onto House's desk with an angry snarl.

"No I wasn't listening to you…" The man looked up, flipping his music off with a snicker.

"Now I'm listening. Tell me more, I'm interested in this one, I think. I Won't know until we find out he's a lying teenage boy. Ha." Blue eyes looked up at their boss, and Dr. House barked laughter.

"His parents say he was fine until a few months ago when he started looking like he was in pain, and then nothing until he collapsed." Cuddy rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. It was House being House, and she was skilled at ignoring his brutal way of doing things.

"Uh huh, and no one could deduce he's a punk kid who probably did something stupid?"

"Ask him yourself, he arrived half an hour ago." Dr. Cuddy purred and dropped her manilla folder onto his desk. It would get him even further interested, and deep down she knew he was just dying to put things together.

"Oh and by the way, this was a case brought in by some special unit of the military. His name's Sam, have fun House because you _will _do this case." She leaned down and glared at him before turning and walking out, knowing all too well how _that _would peak even more of an interest.

House snorted, stood, and popping one of his vikodin pills, limped out the door. His boss knew him too well, and he snagged the file as he went.

As patient as Chase usually was, he couldn't help but glare at the teen that was sitting in the hospital bed in front of him. Said teen was frowning unhappily, and he'd had heard small mutters about preferring his own doctor, and small comments. "Where's Ratchet when you need him..." Was just one of the many before Sam Witwicky clammed up.

He was lying about just about everything, the blond doctor could tell. And it annoyed him. It annoyed him because that meant that House was right again.

"Sam I need to know where and when you got these burns. I need the truth not any of this bull you've been feeding me. We cannot help get you better unless you help us out here."

"I did tell the truth." Sam said, eying his parents warily, as they watched the two talk. "I was trying to h-fix my f-car awhile ago, and I didn't know what I was doing.

Chase saw the look and with a sigh turned to the Witwickys, giving his best smile. "Could you give me a minute alone with him? He is an adult and I'd like to speak with him for a moment."

They protested, but the doctor managed to get them to leave, and when they did he turned to his patient and poked Sam with a growl.

"OK. They're gone, now what did you do to get these burns?"

Sam didn't answer, his eyes wide and on the doorway. "Bumblebee..." Was all the teen said, making Chase curious enough to turn and see a young man standing in the door way.

He looked only slightly older than Sam, Asian, with what looked like natural blond hair and almost glowing blue eyes. When he saw the brown haired teen it was only seconds until he rushed to Sam's side and knelt, hugging and looking over the teen. It was almost like watching a mother bear check over her cub, and was even worse then Mrs. Witwicky's loving ramblings.

"I was so worried…"

"I'm OK Bumblebee I… just–" Sam leaned into the blonds arm and closed his eyes, wincing when the muscles in his arm started twitching. He looked finally at ease, and Dr. Chase realized that they were lovers. Finally someone that would be honest!

"... Bumblebee was it? I need to know where Sam got those burns, and has he been doing any… _drugs_?"

Bumblebee shook his head violently, blue eyes seeming to grow brighter. "No, of course not! Never! If he had I'd be sure to not only tell his parents but he'd defiantly be on lock down."

Sam cracked his eyes open and gave the blonde a raised eyebrow look, snorting humorously. "You're worse than my mother… Did you call Ratchet?" The last part although whispered was still just loud enough for Chase to hear. It was the same 'Ratchet' from before, and he was getting even more curious.

"Who's 'Ratchet'?" He asked finally, pulling out his clipboard and making a few notes on it.

"He's Sam's… doctor. Very advanced and the best in the universe. He should be here soon a couple days at the most." Seeing the look the Australian man gave him Bumblebee smiled. "We only call him Ratchet as a nickname. His real name is Dr. Robert… Dr. Robert Smith. You can look him up in the military medical database I'm sure."

Chase didn't look convinced but let it, unexpectedly, drop. Writing the name on his clipboard and underlining it. Cameron would be better at finding out about that one.

"So no drugs? Smoking? Listen I not only need to know about these burns but _anything_ that could cause his condition." Bumblebee closed his eyes and rested his head on Sam's, rubbing the young mans arm lightly, seeming to calm the teen- before said teen could become agitated.

"Nothing that I know of. And I'd know, I see him every day, talk to him…" He trailed off, eyes having opened to watch the door where Sam's parents stood. Bumblebee murmured a soft good bye in the teens ear he stood and nodding to the two astonished adults, left the room.

When he disappeared from view Judy walked over and sat next to her son, shocked that he would hide a relationship from them, any relationship at all.

"Who was that Sam? Is there something you aren't telling us?" She ran a hand through his hair and bit her lip, trying in vain to stir Sam from his half-sleep.

"Bee… love Bee…" Was the only thing she could get out of him before he passed out completely, leaving both of the adults looking at one another.

Ron Witwicky cornered Bumblebee in the hall, before the male could reach the elevators and leave.

"Who are you? And how do you know Sam?" The parent had no tact, and the look on his face _dared_ Bumblebee to move. The blond gave a worried glance at Sam's hospital room before he spoke. "I'm Mohr Bee, but most people call me Bumblebee. I am Sam's lover, his boyfriend."

"You're… what?" Unlike his wife he had only seen a glimpse of the two together, and couldn't imagine that his son would not tell him something so important.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "His boyfriend, you know _boy-friend._ The person who takes care of him and loves him and makes sure he isn't harmed…"

"… Boyfriend… Sams–"

"Not straight, yeah." The blonde frowned and gave the man in front of him a look over, eyes flashing dark.

"I hope you aren't going to be like many I've seen. You're not going to disown him or anything of that sort, are you? If so then–"

"No! I'm fine with it I just… I just wish he had told me…" Ron looked away guiltily, worried that maybe he hadn't been more open with his son, made sure Sam knew that they were fine with anything as long as the young man was happy.

"Do _your_ parents know?" He asked suddenly. If the blonde in front of him was quick to assume disowning then...

"Yes, yes they do."

The answer... didn't really help, and Ron cocked his head. "And they're OK with it?"

"Yes." Bumblebee gave a half-smile. "My… dad always says that freedom is the right of all sentient beings and that includes who we love. Where I come from there are no… sexes, you love who you love and that's that!"

Studying the man before him the blonde sighed and his tone softened. "I won't hurt him, I can promise you that I will _never_ hurt him… ever."

Blue eyes bore into the parent as if expecting him to say that he would hurt his love, and Ron shifted and looked down before looking back and nodding slightly. Bumblebee let gave one last look at Sam's room and pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"I must go check in with my... dad he is worried about Sam's condition. I had to find out from the hospital that had transferred him here and haven't talked to him since then." Ron nodded and frowned a little.

"Wait, let me tell Judy and I'll go with you. If we had known you wouldn't have had to go through that..." The out of shape man clapped Bumblebee on the shoulder and grinned, finally relaxed with that part of their situation. He was still worried about Sam, but... if his son's lover was willing to go through such trouble to find him, then the man was OK in Ron's book.

"Better yet, after your call would you meet me in the cafeteria downstairs? I'll get us coffee."

Bumblebee looked surprised, but after a moment nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

The blond's body seemed to disintegrate as he reached the bright yellow Camero in the parking deck, the engine starting by itself, and the radio clicking on as the blonde completely disappeared.

_-Bumblebee to Optimus.-_

_-How is Sam?-_

_-He's in pain but tries not to show it, and the medics here don't know what's wrong yet. But they know he's lying about his injuries. Slag Prime, he lied to __**US**__, it's much worse then. 'The burns got a lil' bigger, and I think I'm bleeding. Could be my imagination. Yeah... probably my imagination.'_-

_-Just hold tight soldier. Ratchet's on his way. And all of us will be right after him.-_

_-Thank Primus!-_

Bumblebee reappeared in the car, form fizzling at first. A few minutes later and he stepped out, heading back into the hospital. He could have made the transmission inside, but his hologram had been straining from the distance, and it was an excuse to shut down and reboot the program.

That was all he had time for though. He wanted to get back as soon as possible, having never had coffee. Sam drank it though, and it sounded good.

* * *

"So... he's not a druggy… well that's surprising." House stood in front of his team, munching out of a bag of Skittles.

"How about those burns? Has he told the truth about them yet?" He asked after a long moment of making a show of chewing, before limping to his favorite white eraser board and picking up one of the black markers he kept handy. What could he say? He loved his board.

"Symptoms?"

Foreman shook his head and rolled his eyes. Sitting to the left of the table, he was the first one to speak. "Nausea, pain in his bones and joints, fever, headaches, inability to focus, dizzy spells, the kid is a _mess_ and those burns… it looks like he was playing with a box of _fireworks_."

The dark skinned doctor shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "And he coughed up blood apparently, but we've seen no sign of that since he's been here."

"The burns have nothing to do with his symptoms." Cameron muttered from the other side of the table, her eyes on the charts in front of her. "He was likely being a kid. Kids do stupid things."

"Ye-ah they do." Her boss interrupted, downing another handful of Skittles before he continued. "If they didn't then he wouldn't be lying, and he wouldn't've almost taken Chases head off in a panic when kangaroo 'Jack tried to bandage that arm of his."

Cameron scowled. "It could be the flu, and just what Foreman said. He was playing with fireworks or something. At his age it's all about secrets and mistakes."

"Then he wouldn't be here now would he? I'm sure the other hospital, with their competent staff could have seen it if that was the issue. Right? Or is your faith in humanity going to take a blow?" House tossed a Skittle at her, and shrugged.

"Either way we need to start him on an IV to get that fever down. There, are you happy? Should you be right, and I wrong, you win. You'll also win another Skittle." He tossed another one, and succeeded and getting it down Cameron's shirt, between her breasts.

"Score!" He ignored the way the brunette glared and finished off his skittles, tossing the bag in the trashcan before heading to the door. The man was followed closely by Cameron as she hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to meet this kids 'boy toy' according to his parents they hadn't met him until just recently. It was why I was tasting the rainbow, to activate my gaydar and see if he was lying to us about that too."

"You... ate Skittles to 'activate' your gaydar..." The doctor blinked and then face-palmed, astonished that her boss would even think of something so... ass-backwards. "Well maybe he was scared! Look if you were gay what would you do? You wouldn't just shout it to the world."

"What are you talking about? Wilson and I are quite open about our relationship. See?" House leaned over the banister into the lobby and cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling as loud as he could. "I'm gay! Hey, hey, I'm _gay. _Homosexual. I love men! _**GAY**_!" He pulled back and continued on his way to the teen's room, ignoring the wide-eyed looks that patients, and the newest additions to the hospital were giving him, including the students that had just walked in, being led by Cuddy. The women looked half ready to strangle him, and half ready to simply shoot him. She was leaning towards the more painful of the two.

"You are such an ass…" Cameron muttered.

She would have continued except they entered Sam's room and couldn't help but freeze in place. Both had eyes fixated on the two men kissing, Bumblebee was halfway on the smaller teens bed, hand running small circles along his uninjured arm lightly. At the same time Sam's injured hand snaked its way under his shirt. They were in their own little world, and while Cameron coughed to get their attention, House... pulled a House.

"Well his libido isn't sick… that and the morphine is working if he can do _that_ with half his arm mangled…" The diagnostition said loudly, breaking the two away. Sam blushed and pulled his arm back, while his blonde partner simply looked up, never leaving his spot and never stopping the touches he was giving.

"I'm Dr. House and you are one _interesting_ teen. Why didn't you… oh I don't know… go to the emergency room when your arm was put in a box of lit fireworks? It might have been less messy."

"I wasn't playing with fireworks…" Sam mumbled, looking away and giving all the appearance of a rabbit trying to hide. Bumblebee added to the appearance with a dark look, trying to shield his partner from the doctors.

House shook his head and turned to leave, just as quick as he'd entered. "I'll just order some painful, invasive tests then… let me know when you're either sick enough or worn down enough to tell me the truth."

As he closed the door, he found himself facing a very irate looking Cameron, glaring at him. "You didn't have to do that to get them to tell you know…" She gestured to the two teens that had starting arguing, tell-able from the muffled sounds and motions they saw through the glass.

"Yeah but there would be no fun your way. With my way his boy toy will be able to do his weird little protection thing he has going, and I'll be able to figure out what's going on with this kid."

"You're sick sometimes. Though, I admit that that is a point."

"I know but that's why you love me. See? You love me!"

Cameron snorted but went silent, already reaching for the door to walk back in and calm the teens. They needed it, and she had rather thought that they had been adorable together, not fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Error Operator

Chapter: 2/?

Rating: Teen

Warning: Slash, mentions of sex, House, AU, and cursing here and there.

Fandom: Transformers Movie'Verse and House.

Pairing: Many, many pairings.

Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had.

Notes: Years late, I'm sorry... X.x

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

As he sat in the cafe of the hospital, a coffee in his hands, and another in front of 'Bumblebee', Ron allowed his mind to wander a little. He wondered where exactly he had lost touch, where things had changed with his son... and most importantly, where Sam had decided that he had to be afraid of them.

"How long have you known Sam?" Ron asked politely, a small smirk forming when Bumblebee suddenly looked a little nervous. The man's blue eyes flickered before he smiled warmly.

"We met at an army base shortly before the Mission City gas explosion, I was on my way there to meet my dad, and stopped for gas when I found him trying to get this old car of his started near this lake..." There was a far off look to his face that reminded Ron of any time he spoke of meeting Judy for the first time.

Though meeting her while stoned out of his mind and at a rave wasn't nearly as 'cute' as finding Judy on a back road would have been.

"So you were at Mission City when everything was going on?"

"Sorta. I got there shortly after shit hit the fan so to speak, met up with one of my teachers."

"Wow." Ron was more then a little impressed, and took a sip of his beverage as he leaned back in his seat. He just took a moment to study the Asian man, the actions and the way Bumblebee spoke.

"That means that this Dr. Ratchet guy is a military man too? Dr. Chase mentioned him, but didn't have any details he could give me." Military things were not things that Ron knew or understood. He didn't agree with the wars being waged or the fact that lives were lost, but also bode no ill will for the people that were stuck in the middle of it. Soldiers had orders, and they had to obey them.

"Ah, yes. He is the medic for my father's unit, as well as the personal doctor for myself and a few others. They'll be here any moment, like I said before, my dad is very worried about Sam."

Great... more that he didn't know about.

"Sam has met him?"

"Oh, yes. On the way back from Mission City my own, uh, ride was in no shape, so I called him and stopped by the place we'd towed his car to, to drop mine off, and so on. It's an interesting story, really."

"Ah... I apologize for the questions. I guess I'm just... wondering when Sam decided he couldn't trust me." And that was the honest truth. Ron was very much hurt by his child's betrayal of that fact.

"I don't think it was that he did not trust you, sir, Sam expressed that he wanted to 'come clean' with you on many occasions, but couldn't figure out how to bring it up."

"It could have gone something like this, 'Dad. I have a boyfriend. He's great, and I want to bring him over for dinner. Cool?'"

Bumblebee laughed, but there was still worry etched into his face as he shifted in his seat and seemed to get a far away look in his eyes.

"I guess so."

"We should get back to him, huh?" Ron finished his coffee and stood, allowing Bumblebee to do the same before leading his way out. He wasn't prepared for the large group that stood at the receptions desk. Behind it, a flustered looking woman was speaking and giving them directions. And then one by one they turned and headed his way.

The man in front was tall and had an air of authority. He wore a black leather jacket emblazoned with blue and red flames, and matching pants. That wasn't what hit Ron though, what hit him was the matching eye color of Bumblebee. Other then that, they didn't look anything alike.

"Ron Witwicky, this is my father, Orion Prime." Bumblebee's voice interrupted him, and as the man shook his hand, he actually forgot how to speak for a long moment.

* * *

"Want some Skittles?" Was the first thing out of House's mouth the moment he entered his friend's office. He sat down without bothering to get an answer, and tossed a bag of the rainbow candies at Wilson, who caught them, and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard about your little stunt from Cameron, and Cuddy both. You have good aim, and you managed to scare quite a few interns. Are you happy?" Wilson regarded his friend with calm curiosity that only years of knowing House could bring to a person. A person that did like him, at that.

"Of course. Now. Eat your Skittles. I have a mission that you have no choice but to accept."

"Really now."

"Ye-ah. You get to help me with this kiddo we got. He's a real mystery, and I have this feeling about him, you know. You're always bitching about how we need to do stuff together."

"Yes, House, stuff like movies and getting you out of the house before you devolve into a protoplasmic entity that does nothing but eat. At least now you eat _and _play video games." Wilson rolled his eyes and sighed, before chucking the Skittles into the nearest drawer of his desk.

"I am not a Digimon."

"A Digi-what?"

"Never mind. Just make sure you eat those Skittles before you show up in the kid's room, will you?"

House spoke as he got up from his seat and limped to the door.

"Why?" Wilson called after him, annoyed and showing it.

"It's a gay thing!"

The specialist sighed and let his head hit his desk. He spent a few minutes staring at the closed door before he opened the drawer he'd thrown the candy into, taking it out and inspecting it for tampering. Or maybe a clue, after all, House had a thing for stupid games.

Finding it 'safe' he opened it and started eating as he returned to the forms he was working on. House could wait until he was finished before he went to see what the big deal was for the man, what new thing had his friend in a state of such weirdness.

It only took a small comment from Orion Prime that she wasn't going to be able to help Sam heal if she was dead on her feet before Judy actually allowed her husband to pull her from the room. The rag-tag group that then entered was both frightening and intriguing to Foreman as he set up an IV for Sam. There was the man that was obviously the leader, Orion, and then there was Bumblebee, who he'd already met.

And then things got a little strange.

* * *

Robert Smith was the Doctor, and was breathing down his neck in a way that wasn't anywhere near pleasant. It made him feel like a newbie intern again, only some how worse. If that wasn't bad enough, the one that had introduced himself as Hide Lennox, looked like he was just aching to kill someone, maybe him. Though he was restrained by Will Lennox, and Foreman felt marginally better with that.

He couldn't figure out how they were related though, not at all.

Just like his curiosity for Barry Cooper, the two that labeled themselves as Buzz and Fren Wave. Cooper was a police officer, and his dark eyes showed that he was probably dangerous, while Fren acted like a little child and had instantly wanted to hug the injured teen as Sam smiled at him.

Buzz was the odd one out, and the only female of the group. She smirked at him, and when she spoke her voice was musical, and somehow haunting both at once.

Laying in bed, brown eyes tired, Sam welcomed the group with open arms.

"I'll give you all a few minutes." He muttered, before leaving to compose himself... and partially to go find Chase or Cameron, or even _House_ to help back him up.

Tired, in pain despite the drugs he was on, and seriously nauseous, Sam still accepted hugs from Frenzy and Buzzsaw. He even grinned weakly when the hyperactive hacker hopped onto his hospital bed and lay across his legs, petting him.

At his side, Ratchet carefully unwrapped the bandages that had been around his hand, though he still winced at the look of worry that Optimus shot his way. The burns from the destruction of the All Spark were still no closer to healing, and had even darkened in color, expanded across his skin, since his last bandage change. They twisted, mimicking the symbols that had been etched into the alien artifact, like a tattoo artist had drunkenly attacked his skin.

"I wish I had been able to see this sooner Sam. You belong in my bay, not here. These machines are obstructing my scans." Ratchet re-wrapped the bandages, before he edged around the bed, fingers brushing over the IV that was in use, and then poking at the machine nearby. It made the human snort.

"So it does have something to do with the All Spark burns? They've been pestering me nonstop about those, why they aren't healing."

"Want me to handle them?" Buzzsaw smirked and flexed her hands, green eyes landing on a nurse that had happened to walk by. It scared the woman, who in turn sped away, and attracted the attentions of someone Sam very much didn't want to deal with.

"Allow me." Will muttered, cutting off the head of the hospital before she could even open her mouth. She looked pissed, and he could only imagine how they had taken care of Ratchet's credentials...

Sam shuddered and then flinched as someone even worse then the woman he'd found was named Cuddy entered his room.

"Robert Smith is the worst fake name I have ever heard."

"Oh? You must be Dr. House, then." Ratchet's eyes narrowed, and while Sam knew that it wasn't real, knew that the holograms of his friends could never produce heat as he felt it, he swore that it felt like the room's temperature increased. He kept a hold on Frenzy as the hologram went to move, a silent plea to not make things worse.

"Yeah. And I don't care what Cuddy, or the board says. You aren't going to steal my patient back to whatever secret little hide out you have. He's still got some _painful_ tests to go through, for lying."

The sound of Ratchet's fist smashing into the doctor's face left Sam's stomach trying to rebel again, even as a full on fist-fight suddenly erupted and ended up in the hallway near his room.

"Damage control?" Ironhide drawled, while he and Barricade were already moving.

"Yes." Optimus sighed, before he clapped a hand down on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam... I think the time has come to explain things to your parents." His voice, soothing, left the human relaxed. He hadn't wanted them to find out in such a way, but it seemed that he had no choice. It was either tell them, or continue to be stuck in the Hospital of Horrors and crazy people.

"Soon." Sam mumbled, having a hard time staying awake as the drugs that Ratchet had increased the dose of, suddenly came into effect. He lost the battle even as Bumblebee cooed at him, while Frenzy nuzzled his leg and twitched.

Mikeala frowned when she entered the parking deck of the hospital Sam was being treated at. As she knew it was going to be, the lot was filled with familiar vehicles, but it just hammered home how a lot of her friends were freaking out.

She couldn't blame them one bit.

Ratchet kept the humans of the ever so slowly growing group of those that knew about the Cybertronians healthy, and more so, would decapitate anyone that dared to suggest otherwise. The fact that Sam was sick enough to have been flown in to see a specialist in diseases and ailments that were barely in any medical book said something.

It said that it was a serious matter.

* * *

"Get a little rest, will you? You just got back from a mission, and I know you're in need of a little cat-nap so to speak." Mikeala said as she parked and stepped from the vehicle and reached into the back seat for her bag, which was tossed over a shoulder. She ignored the muffled yelp, and even gave a weak grin when the voice of Jazz filtered from the speakers.

"As you ordered... and that was mean."

"At least I stopped humming the tune to the Red Swamp."

A low hum that was probably a chuckle ended the conversation, and the young woman headed for the steps. She only stopped when she reached the black and yellow Camero, giving it's hood a gentle pat.

"Don't worry 'Bee, they'll take care of your boy, or I'll gut them like carp." With that, she continued walking and ignoring the muffled sounds of a very annoyed mech that was hiding with her.

Inside, she asked for directions to Sam's room, and sighed when she reached it only to find Ratchet being drug from a fight with some other person, a human.

"Smooth." Mikeala snorted and accepted a small hug from Frenzy, before the sound of an obnoxious voice drew her from her greeting of the people in the room.

"How many people does this kid know? Holy shit, and a hot one at that." It was the one that had been fighting with Ratchet, ruffled up nicely, and the woman smirked, handing her bag over to Barricade, before she walked over to the doctor.

"I'm Mikeala, and your name is?"

"Dr. House."

"Well, Doctor," she purred, smoothing his shirt, before wrapping her hand around his collar and yanking him down to where he was hunched painfully. "Let me explain this to you gently. Sam and I dated, and I care for him deeply. I've read about you, and crippled or not, I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and without mercy should you screw this up."

Her grip was suddenly gone, and she smiled warmly at the approved look that Barricade shot her, as well as the way Optimus had face-palmed. Hanging around the Constructicons was starting to show...

House opened his mouth to speak, only for a hand to cover it, another man, this one more obviously a doctor, bowing his head and muttering apologies before dragging him out, and away.

"Such an entertaining place they brought him to." She muttered darkly, settling down on the bed and running a hand through Sam's hair while the man slept. "Let's hope we can sneak him out easily enough."

"Before they kill him accidentally. Because these symptoms... they're different then anything else. Anything _human_." Ratchet added.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Error Operator  
Chapter: 3/?  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Slash, mentions of sex, House, AU, and cursing here and there.  
Fandom: Transformers Movie'Verse and House.  
Pairing: Many, many pairings. So far shown, Sam/Bee, Ratchet/Cuddy, HouseWilson, and Cameron/Chase.  
Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had.  
Notes: Yes that is an OC down there, kinda. I stole her last name from some random human-list at Teletran1. She'll... probably never be mentioned ever again.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

When Judy came in early the next morning it wasn't as much of a shock to see Bumblebee sitting in the chair next to her son's bed as she thought it should have been. It was the same thing when she saw that he wasn't alone, and that a doctor was standing next to him. The one the nice army official, Lennox she remembered his name was, told her about.

They were speaking in low tones, and Judy frowned, thinking that if it was medical information she should have been called first and foremost, damn it!

"You need to rest, 'Bee." Getting close enough to hear, had her anger evaporating.

"But..."

"Now, or I'll fragging sedate you."

Bumblebee gave the man, Smith, she reminded herself, a reproachful look, and to her shock, disappeared into thin air.

A part of Judy rebelled and wanted to run over, scream, and rip the other man away from her son when no surprise was even hinted at on the man's face. She looked around and noticed that most of the nurses were busy, hadn't even noticed...

The part in control simply steeled herself and continued on her way into the room, even smiling when Smith looked right at her, and said in a careful voice.

"You didn't scream in terror or rage, I'm happy with that. Bumblebee didn't even notice you, which shows how much he needed to let his systems rest."

"You knew." It wasn't accusatory, just neutral, and she was happy to find that her voice wasn't shaking.

"Of course. But full explanations will have to wait until later. The team of doctors that were assigned to Sam are adamant about keeping him in their care, even as higher authorities work against them." The doctor shrugged and for a few moments, his eyes glowed a bright blue. It didn't frighten her, it just was intriguing and quite... helpful, really.

"They are having a meeting of sorts. I suppose I should attend."

"Go." Judy nodded and sat down in the chair that Bumblebee had been in, some what hesitantly. She sighed as the doctor left the room silently, and let her mind wonder while she waited. Ron was supposed to be bringing coffee, and she had a feeling that even an entire pot wouldn't help the feeling in the back of her mind that was nagging.

Usually Ratchet wasn't one to gloat over winning a fight.

When it came to that fight with House, where he had seriously wanted to harm the man, but didn't, it was something that he considered a trade off of sorts.

He entered the conference room to find the small team under House, along with another doctor looking through books, and generally surprising him. House himself was sitting at the head of the table, playing with some weird little toy.

There was Foreman, who he'd already met and talked to extensively, and he recognized Chase and Cameron from their files, as well as the other doctor, Wilson. It was interesting to see how they acted and argued, and was a bit of fresh air to the mech.

Medical debates had been an enjoyable part of training when he was a youngling.

"I see that you're showing no ill effects from last night." Ratchet gave a side long glance to the tensed group and walked over to the white board that had Sam's symptoms scribbled across it.

"I just checked his tests, the IV drips you've had him on aren't showing much of an effect."

"Get out. This is meeting is for real people without crappy fake names." House snapped.

"I'm real."

"You still have a very stupid and obviously fake name."

Ratchet didn't rise to the bait, instead he cocked his head and turned to Wilson.

"A cancer specialist? While the symptoms-"

"He's here to control our boss." Cameron didn't even look up from the book she was studying. "And to make sure that when Cuddy comes in this morning she doesn't kill him in a way that will make a mess."

"Traitor!"

"Mm." The medic shrugged as he became aware of someone heading their way, someone giving off a lot of heat and anger. It was Cuddy, who he'd come to respect after only a minute of speaking with her over the phone. Silently he waved at the group and followed her to her office. As interesting as the lack of speech from the others was, and as much as he wanted to infuriate House more... He knew the look on the face of the woman.

"I was just faxed a few files, and want to make myself very clear." The no nonsense voice made his engines purr nicely.

"Of course."

"I don't believe House's stupid rants about you not being real, or anything of that matter. But if the kid leaves with you, and I find that I can no longer find his files, there will be hell to pay. He was brought here for a reason."

"Why would his files disappear?"

"Military interest in a teen, without having any family in the military, a group of people that look like they walked out of a comic book in my hospital visiting him? Please. I may not agree with House, but I'm far from stupid."

The respect level he had for Cuddy grew sharply, and he smiled as he leaned over her desk. He still didn't have his own human partner to study from, as much as he wanted one...

"What if I could, say, explain things to you in greater length?"

She frowned at him.

"What?"

"If you think the military and your government have so much control over this, how about I fix that? I'll need help when we move Sam anyway, and he isn't the only one I must look after." Ratchet didn't make the offer lightly. He had read over the reports for the woman in front of him, and as he spoke he made sure to make it so that it wasn't full blown chaos when they made it to the base.

"And House? His team?"

That question was a bit of a surprise, but the medic took it in stride.

"Do you trust them? In particular, do you trust House? He isn't quite..."

"I do. It may not show but House does care, and those under him are the best that we have. Well, plus Wilson, but he's the only that can somewhat control the idiot." Ah, that made sense a little, and it was quite courageous for her to admit that she didn't really control him. It made Ratchet's smile widen, and he made note to speak to a certain someone about the files he had.

"I'll take care of it on my end then. Have them ready to leave when we are."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." And for once, it really was. He just hoped House wouldn't anger him to the point of homicide.

* * *

When it came to House, Cuddy was afraid that she had made the wrong choice, was afraid that it was a mistake to involve him in something that needed more tact then a small child.

Because that was the absolute height of tact that House would ever have.

Sometimes she thought she still might have feelings for the man, but then he would behave like a insolent child, and those feelings would disappear in the cloud of smoke. And either way, Wilson had laid his claim as soon as he'd had a chance, was much more patient then herself.

Wilson also had seemed to have found a way to control House's temperament, though she had yet to figure out how. Any attempts to ask or figure it out had ended horribly.

Plus, when any whispers remained, a bottle of Whiskey took care of them very nicely.

"So what did the fictitious government pawn want?"

And there he was...

"Samuel Witwicky is being released into their care tomorrow morning. You, Wilson, and your team had better be ready to leave with them, or we're leaving you behind."

"Wait... what?"

Cuddy smirked at the look of shock that appeared on House's face. It instantly made her feel better about her decision. She rolled her eyes and nonchalantly started the paperwork that had been faxed to her, and then smiled when House's hands slammed into her desk and the man studied the papers she was working on.

"Did you fuck him?"

"No. Now get out before I change my mind on allowing you to come with us." The director replied evenly, a soft sigh escaping her when her order was actually obeyed for once.

The question did bring up the way she did enjoy Smith's methods, and she was quite aware that he enjoyed her own company. When they were let in on whatever secret was being kept, and assuming that the government would let them live, she would most certainly not turn down a date.

Or the fucking, if it got to that.

* * *

"I'm not going to wither away, Barricade. Will you please stop making less then discrete comments to try and get me to eat?" Sam smirked when the 'man' glared and threw his hands in the air, while his dad wordlessly watched the conversation in confusion.

The teen rolled his eyes as Barricade, another 'nickname' Ron had figured out, crossed his arms and glared.

"Ratchet and Bumblebee both gave explicit instructions for you to ingest something."

"Yeah, well. I tried this morning, remember? Then I puked. Puking is not fun, Barricade." Sam met the glare with more backbone then Ron would have thought possible. To be honest, the police officer terrified him. No, not just terrified him, the gaze actually made him want to instantly take a step back.

Sam seemed immune. He also seemed immune to the threatening of the military doctor that had been brought in.

"What about that medicine they gave you?"

"It's obviously not working." Barricade raised an eyebrow and then snorted.

"Then we will find something for you to drink. And then you _will_ drink."

"Oh. Are you going to make me?"

"Naturally."

Sam pulled his legs up against his body and shook his head, not at all seeming to mind the contact when the police officer touched him, fingertips tracing one of the bruises that had been obtained during his first collapse.

"I made Bumblebee behave, if I can make him, I can surely make you."

That sent Ron on edge, and he gaped when Sam actually laughed, and accepted the 'challenge' or whatever it was.

"I cuffed him first, let Frenzy at him..."

Ron couldn't believe his ears at some of the things that came out of Barricade's mouth, and to son for fucks sakes, about his son's lover! And Sam didn't even seem to mind, snorting at times, downright laughing at others, and both of them seeming to have forgotten that he was in the same room as them.

"Really. Bumblebee let you do all of that, in the rec room, even?" Sam asked when the man stopped, and by the time that Ron was seriously questioning if he wanted his child to know such people.

His mouth fell open, when Barricade shrugged, and then gave a low growl as Sam groped him... followed by a smack to the head.

"Stop watching porn while I'm sick, you asshole. And especially not porn that bad. God, if you're that desperate, go ask 'Keala for some."

"Sam!" He cried out, very much expecting... not the way Barricade grinned widely, evilly, and fell back in one of the chairs.

"It was Frenzy's fault. He insists on watching it on my dash."

Sam snorted and then gave his dad a sheepish, guilty look. "What?"

"Stop being a sexual deviant in the middle of a hospital." Ron groused.

"Pfft. Sure, dad, sure." He looked at the police officer and slapped the nearest hand. "You heard him, no more porn talks. Or he'll kick you out."

"I'd like to see him try..." Barricade's gaze fell on him, and Ron pulled back on reflex.

Yeah, he'd like to see himself try too.

* * *

Julie Knight had been a doctor for well over fifteen years. She was smart, and liked to think that she had a bit of The Sight.

She saw things a little differently, felt the way a person's personality was before she talked to them, and was good at her job because of that. Her friends teased her mercilessly about the Science Fiction books that lined her shelves, but never made a comment about her Wiccan beliefs.

Even when she dragged one of her close friends into a back room and begged the woman to trade shifts with her, allowing her to take one last look at the young man that would be leaving the next morning, her friend said nothing, and agreed.

Julie could feel the energy in the room the moment she entered. She did her rounds as she would have normally, but stayed close as the night wore on. It didn't take long after things settled for her to hear the soft voices coming from the room. Her coworkers assumed it was the TV, but Julie wasn't so easily swayed by that idea.

Mostly because in the few days that Sam Witwicky had been with them, the teen never watched TV. It was an oddity, but somethings just didn't warrant needing an explanation.

"You are so melodramatic. Even if I do die, I already promised my video games to Miles, you douche." The voice of Sam made her smile a little as she listened in.

"But, but... I thought you love me. Come on, man... That's not even a good joke." A second voice, one she couldn't place answered him, and she sneaked inside to look. It was a good thing that the boy was turned away from her, on his side, in the soft light she could see the lump of metal curled up against the small of his back.

It was all angles and dark blue coloring, with glowing blue eyes. One hand was loosely laid over his hip, sharp looking claws tipping each finger.

"Alright, Wheelie, I love you more then life itself, more then Bumblebee, and, shit, or whatever. Now recharge, will you?"

"I knew you loved me."

Before she was noticed Julie slipped back out, grinning at the exchange she'd just witnessed. The little robot-thing had been cute, and helped explain the energy that had been filling the hospital little by little. It also sated her curiosity, and she hummed a little as she went to check out for her break.

Outside, she blinked, but made no comment when a black and white police car rolled up to the curb, paused, and then continued driving. It had been snooping around for a few days already, and she recognized it, it and the others that it was usually seen with.

As she turned to go back inside, putting out the stub of her cigarette, she shivered, feeling as though something was watching her. Julie turned in a full circle, and snorted as she spotted the cop car a few blocks away. With a wave to it, she shrugged, and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Error Operator  
Chapter: 4/?  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Slash, mentions of sex, House, AU, and cursing here and there.  
Fandom: Transformers Movie'Verse and House.  
Pairing: Many, many pairings. So far shown, Sam/Bee, Ratchet/Cuddy, HouseWilson, and Cameron/Chase.  
Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had.  
Notes: Lets not even start on how often I was stuck with this chapter, shall we? It likely didn't help that I've had a friend visiting, over and hanging out the last couple days. LV-117 is a canon planet in IDW-Verse, just so that is clear. I'll probably be stealing bits from various verses and the second two movies too, so yeah.  
One last note. I finally (after, however many years it has been) wrote out a bit of a timeline for what I want to happen. This story will be **_long_**. There will at least be ten more chapters, but probably more like fifteen more.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Megatron landed on the desolate rock of a planet that they'd found, and sighed as he felt no energy signals, no life, nothing. Not far behind, Soundwave gave a report about the planet's moon, which was empty as well.

LV-117 looked to have once been similar to earth, with what was left of thick jungles and mountainous regions. But it was apparent that either some one had decided to use the entire sphere for target practice, or it had just died out.

He was betting on the first of the two options. The scorch marks that he found on one of the tree-like plants was a dead giveaway.

"Soundwave, are there any others nearby at all?"

"Negative, Lord Megatron."

The Lord High Protector frowned and transformed, blasting into the air to circle the tiny lump of rock at least once before they headed out. They were searching for survivors, broadcasting on both Autobot and Decepticon frequencies about the end of the war.

"_Any luck?_"

Megatron spun, wings twitching in annoyance as Prowl's voice shifted through his comm. link.

"_No. This planet is empty as well._"

"_Jazz swore this is where they were the last time he was with them._"

"_We will finish circling, and head to the next one._"

"_Yes, sir._"

He sighed again as the mech clicked out and made note that soon they would have to return to Earth. The Xantium was already starting to fall apart, and he could hear it in the tacticians voice that they were running out of time. Not only that, but the last communication they had received from Optimus Prime had been a full orn before.

Megatron transformed and landed on a branch of one of the dead fauna, perching carefully.

Jazz had claimed to have last seen his teammates Cliffjumper and the Protectobots, as well as what he had thought to be Reflector on the planet they had found, rebuilding a small civilization that had been destroyed by war.

But there was nothing.

He turned as his scanners picked up something finally, and felt some form of relief at the sight of who was flying his way. Moments later, when they started shooting, Megatron couldn't understand why his own troops were firing at him. Had they been Autobots, he could see it.

But the Skyraiders had always been so _loyal_.

* * *

It was completely unorthodox, nonmilitary, and weird, but Will had gotten used to it. To him, it was normal, useful, and downright gave him that extra morale boosting, that it seemed like they always needed. He sat inside Ironhide's cab, 'driving' the mech, while one of the doctors sat next to him.

She was tense, but that wasn't unusual and he didn't blame her one bit.

The traveling line was a typical Cybertronian one. First it was Optimus Prime carrying House and Wilson, then they followed with Ironhide, and Barricade, carrying Chase. Bumblebee was behind with Sam's parents, then Jazz carrying Mikeala and Wheelie with Frenzy. At the very back, Ratchet held Sam and Cuddy, the hospital director, and above them, Buzzsaw gave silent air support.

House had nearly wet himself trying to get Optimus to let him drive.

"The twins are coming up behind us, I guess their mission went well," he murmured when he noticed the bright splashes of yellow and red suddenly appear on either side of them. It made Cameron jump, and she turned to look at him quizzically.

"Twins with matching Lamborghinis?" She sounded worried, eyes shifting from one mech to another.

"Yeah, they're, uh, one of a kind." Will dropped his hand out of the window, signaling to Sideswipe, and then watching Cameron gape when the mech zipped through the not-very-big space between them and Optimus without fear.

"Mmm. They missed us." Ironhide spoke up, voice coming from the speakers of his form. It left her with another shock, more confusion and some fear. His grip on the wheel tightened, and he subtly tapped the side of the mech.

"Relax." He murmured, looking at her again, and not at all worried about the road ahead of them, or Optimus.

Shortly after, they reached the base, and Will gave a short sigh of relief.

He stepped out and chuckled at the sight of Chase, who was ruffled and blushing, and practically ran from Barricade, while the hologram grinned at him and waved cheerily.

"Stop teasing him, Barricade," the major groused, not at all pleased when the hologram, along with the others, winked out of existence. While the shock factor was quite entertaining, it was a delicate situation for God's sakes.

Then again. There was no way they would be able to just edge things in, and Judy was already half in on it... Fuck. He couldn't even bring himself to care anymore.

"Assorted Ladies and Gents', welcome to one of the best kept secrets the military has ever had." Will stood in front of the group, amazed that none had appeared to have noticed the disappearance of the holograms.

Behind him, he heard his comrades and friends transform, forms shifting and moving in a way that was so familiar, but so alien.

"Ha! Told you! Told you!" House, whom Will was torn between liking and hating, ruined the 'moment' with the wild waving of his cane, but was only regarded with cool blue optics as the Major and Optimus both snorted.

And then the explaining began, and he ended up collapsing against Ironhide by the end of it, as the mech laughed at him.

"Just wait until your whole planet knows..."

"Shut up."

* * *

Aliens, _aliens that turned into cars_! House popped one of his vicodon pills into his mouth, and limped over to the alien tools and supplies that lined the room he'd been put in, gleefully playing with various knobs and buttons. He couldn't believe that while his team got a grand tour, he was stuck in some room.

Just because he'd called Ratchet _Dr. Dolittle, Can Opener, Version Eight_.

Damn, that mech was too sensitive!

He popped another pill and threw himself into the wheeled chair that Wilson had insisted they leave for him, bless the man's heart. Once there he pushed himself to a wall and stole the fire extinguisher, a grin forming on his fuzzy face.

"Oooh, _yeah_. This will do _nicely_."

An hour later there was a trail of fire-foam that twisted and turned slathered onto the floor and one wall, while House sat sideways in the chair and fiddled with the canister, trying to get more foam to come out.

"What the slag?" He looked up and blinked in surprise at the sight of a new robot, Cybertronian, he reminded himself, standing in the door way.

Black, and with red optics, the mech was large, and as it, him, looked at House, the doctor tossed another vicoden pill into his mouth.

"Ratchet locked me in here for being myself, yeah. So... what the hell are you? A flying saucer? Please be a flying saucer."

"No. I am Blackout, a medic. You must be House, they have a memo going around warning everyone of you."

"Sweet. I already have a rep' in a alien culture!" House snickered.

"It's a memo warning us all not to run you over, drop you from a great height, step on you, use you as target practice, or allow you anywhere near Red Alert, Wheeljack or Starscream and his Trine."

The man blinked and then scowled. "Was there a contest or something over how to kill me?"

"A betting pool, actually." Blackout snorted, fingers running along the area he had been messing with prior.

"Yay."

The black mech grinned and plucked him from his chair, before heading out of the room and into what he assumed had to be the main area of the Medical Ward. There, Ratchet's hologram was poking an unconscious Sam, his bigger form holding a large clipboard looking thing.

Blackout set him down next to the little bed that was in a corner of the Bay, on a table area.

"You left the little pest in _my_storage unit, Ratchet. This is not acceptable."

"I am not a pest!"

"Yes you are, shut up." Ratchet snapped, before shrugging and pointing the pad at his fellow medic. "I just tossed him in, it was not purposely done."

"Whatever. Don't do it again." Blackout looked at Sam and the hologram of a second doctor appeared next to House, bright red eyes the only thing 'noticeable' on the slender and dark haired frame.

"He appears to have gotten worse since arrival, and while in their care."

"I'm right here, you know... what are his stats?" The grumble was answered with rattled off numbers, while House cocked his head. There wasn't anything he could think of that would cause the symptoms that Sam had that they hadn't already ruled out. Even the standard last-chance answer of 'Lupis' was wrong.

"Well, what alien diseases could he get? I mean, he _is_having sexy-times with one of you guys, or more."

"We do not have STDs as you humans do, and anyway, I don't think that's... Oh. Hm..."

"What?"

"The AllSpark burns, along with a few... We need to get Bumblebee in here, I have questions to ask him." Ratchet put the pad down and walked over to where others were stacked, going through them.

"You aren't thinking of _that_, are you? It's never occurred with an organic being!"

House rolled his eyes and slammed his cane against the iron table he was standing on.

"If you two have anything to share, get my team in here and share it for fucks' sakes." He smirked when they looked at each other, before glaring down at him.

"You all will need a crash course in Cybertronian history."

"Sweet, I'm sure we all won't _sleep_ through it like _Human _history class..."

"Human. If what Ratchet is thinking of is the correct answer, you would best be ready to shut up and _listen_." Blackout growled and slammed his hand down next to the man, anger and dislike suddenly very, very obvious.

It made House look at the hand, and then look up with a shit eating grin, interest just as obvious, and just as scary.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Error Operator  
Chapter: 5/?  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Slash, mentions of sex, House, AU, and cursing here and there.  
Fandom: Transformers Movie'Verse and House.  
Pairing: Many, many pairings. So far shown, Sam/Bee, Ratchet/Cuddy, HouseWilson, and Cameron/Chase.  
Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had.  
Notes: I hope you all like Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw's back story. I wanted to add it in somewhere, since I've yet to be able to use it elsewhere...  
Also, the next chapter will answer more questions. Like some of the ones about Megatron... XD Also, I do apologize for this taking so long, but I'd been running around like a headless chicken trying to get things together for a move.   
Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

At the age of eleven, Miles stole his dad's knife from its hiding spot, sneaked out at a half hour of midnight, and met up with Sam in front of the other boy's house. From there they had carefully made it to the park, and Sam, having stolen candles and a lighter, set them up.

By the light of the only candles and moon, and at exactly midnight, they swore an oath to be friends forever, and each made a cut on one of their palms. Shaking hands rubbed the blood together, and finished the pact.

Miles had never told Sam that he'd gotten the whole stunt from some comic book. He was pretty sure Sam knew anyway.

It didn't really matter, they were still friends, even though certain things had made that hard.

The fact that his job hadn't allowed him to make it to Sam's bedside in the hospital was something he would never forget, but the moment he had gotten his boss to give him a few extra days... the teen had been on his way home not more then a minute later.

He was one of the few humans to have more then one Cybertronian guardian, depending on who was free or who wanted to visit with him. Sometimes though, he was on his own.

To Miles, it wasn't a bad thing, either. As cool as it was to know them, it was just as not cool to have to fight over if his choices that were less then healthy, such as eating take out or ramen for meal after meal... or a large box of doughnuts. That fight had been one he'd lost, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Hey, Big Guy." Miles smiled as Optimus Prime pulled up to where he was waiting, rain steadily drizzling, and climbed into the cab of the mech.

"Good afternoon, Miles." The teen buckled his seat belt, and ducked under the hand that reached out to ruffle his wet hair.

Optimus enjoyed teasing him, like a parent would, and was one of the few mechs that he never argued with.

"Thanks for grabbing me. ...How's Sam?"

"He is still quite ill, but Ratchet and Blackout are going through medical databases from both Cybertron and Earth."

Miles frowned and fiddled with the strap to his bag.

"The database that they spent an entire month copying onto data pads? I thought that wasn't a complete one. Besides, why would they be looking there? I, I mean... will he be alright?" There was no way Sam was going to die, right? He promised he wouldn't die, ever, and had already lived through a _war_, even.

The damned thing wasn't even one from their own planet!

"Ratchet's looking into something specific, but neither he nor Blackout are willing to tell anyone what until they get a chance to talk to Bumblebee and Sam's parents."

"Oh."

"Miles. When we get to base, the first thing you will be doing is eating. And I do not mean 'junk' food, I speak of real real food that has not been processed nine ways to Cybertron and back."

Miles blinked, and then crossed his arms. Trust Optimus to know that he had come straight home from work, called, changed, and ran out the door. He had been in a hurry, damn it! After a week of not even getting a chance to even call...

"I'm fine, really."

"Do I have to tell Mikeala? I will, if I must." The low rumble and wicked smirk thrown his way from the driving hologram gave Miles the shivers. Mikeala would do _things_ to him, horrible, horrible things if she found out!

"That's not fair!"

"What is not fair is your lack of care over your body. Sam is stable, and you are of no help if you keel over from malnourishment. Really, Sam is not the only one important, Miles, you are just as special to us a he is."

Blushing, the teen scrambled for words to say, before he settled on blushing and mumbling something about his willingness to eat, as well as the idea that Optimus should write a book on raising self esteem.

"Good. Now, explain to me why exactly your boss was so reluctant to give you a few days off when, from what I've heard, you're one of the few people there that really _work_."

"Eh... I think that's the reason, actually... She knows I won't steal, or slack off, or let a customer get in anyone's face..."

Optimus frowned and turned to look at him, confused.

"I hope to Primus you are joking."

"No. Dude... just, no. I need to send you to a few websites I see. The reason why Mikeala calls Sam and I retail-slaves? Yeah, that's not really a joke..." Miles snorted, before pulling out his phone to text the URLs to the mech. They would be perfect for him to go through during a meeting...

The image of which had him giggling like crazy.

While Buzzsaw twittered and stretched, metallic 'feathers' spreading out, she preened. She was well aware of the human eyes on her, one of the creators of Sam, trying to keep from falling apart, or wrecking.

Of course, such was not in her 'job description' to worry or take care of any human not under her direct guardianship. But Judy was nice, and in a strange, abstract way, reminded her of Soundwave.

That reminder was most certainly not her ditzy behavior, or her frail appearance. It was more likely that it was the cold look thrown at one of the army men when they'd sat down to watch T.V. while laughing.

They didn't stay long.

"You could use some rest, why not allow your husband to take guard? Or one of us. It is our duty."

The woman shifted and stared at her for a long moment before she answered.

"It is _my_ duty, not _yours_. He is my child, and I rested enough at that bloody fucking hospital!" Her annoyance probably stemmed from being told to rest before, and Buzzsaw didn't blame her one bit... but that didn't stop the femme from daintily walking over, and settling across Judy's lap.

She was small compared to her bigger Cybertronian fellows, and even in comparison to many Earth animals. But she was just as strong, and just as good at her job.

"What are you doing?"

"If you will not stop in your endeavors, then I will start my own for your sake, Judy. Do not forget that we are not organic, the limitation that you have, we do not share. And Master Soundwave was very adamant about us keeping busy in his absence anyway." Buzzsaw gave a musical tweet and wrapped her elongated neck around the human's, resting on one tense shoulder.

Her form was a chaotic mix of deadly hawk, and elegant swan, useful in many ways, such as wrapping herself around a person, be they of her own species, or of another.

"...Master Soundwave? But... if you are a slave then-"

"No, human, it is not slavery as you understand the concept." Buzzsaw chuckled, purring low in her vocaloid as Judy started petting her, confusion leching out of the woman in broadcast waves.

"I am a Symbiont, I serve my Master willingly, and in turn for my submission, Soundwave is responsible for my well being, my care and my life." There wasn't anything on Earth like what they had on Cybertron, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that she had to explain... again.

Judy cocked her head, fingers continuing their brush against black and orange armor, before speaking. "How did you become one, then, were you born into it?"

Oh, that question had never been one that was asked...

"I was just a mech in the pits of Iacon before the start of the war, part of a fighting team that consisted of myself and my brother. An opponent we allowed to live attacked me from behind as we turned to leave the arena... Soundwave was in the crowd, and saw."

She smirked and cooed in remembrance, shifting her body against the woman's.

"What did he do?"

"He saved us. I was bleeding out, and Lazerbeak was starting to fade as well... Soundwave entered the ring, and offered us a chance to live with him. We took it, of course. Even then he was a well known figure among those in the pits."

"Wow... but there is one thing I don't understand. You said you were a mech, right, male? Now you're female?" More confusion, but this time it wasn't as bad. It was interesting that Judy fell so easily into her grip, distraction, and then soon relaxation.

The woman would be out like a light.

"For us, there is no genders as you're thinking. I was mech, correct, I had a bulky frame, and so did Lazerbeak. But when we were given new forms by our Master, we decided that 'femme' more suited us."

"You can switch back and forth?"

"You could say that, I suppose. It wouldn't be unusual for Optimus Prime to randomly start referring to himself as a femme if he so chose to, or any other person for that matter. Mech and femme are nearly interchangeable terms in Cybertronian, the words are only different through dialogue usage and pronunciation. I could be a mech now, but a femme later today."

Judy frowned and leaned back in her seat, silent for a few moments.

"Distracting me by dangling carrots like these isn't very nice you know," she said finally. "Though I appreciate it, and I will be back I promise, I think I'm going to go see if Ron's awake."

Chuckling, Buzzsaw untangled herself and let Judy walk away, before flying after her, out of range. Oh, she was enjoying the smarts that the woman had. Even some of her own had fallen for that technique...

That was fine that she hadn't though, it gave her a chance to go find Lazerbeak, and see if her twin was willing to have some fun.

The look that Ratchet gave him wasn't angry, or upset, or anything near it for that matter when he walked into the Med Bay. It wasn't even disappointment...

Bumblebee almost wished that it _was_ one of those.

"We've been searching through the databases, and I think I've figured out what's going on with Sam. Though... it all hinges on the answers to a few questions..."

Doorwings perking, the mech waited for Ratchet to continue, patiently rubbing a hand along his human's back as Sam sat in his other, after having begged to be allowed to _move_ for once.

"I need to know if you've showed Sam your spark, 'Bee, and how you've been interfacing."

Sam actually laughed, albeit a forced one, and Bumblebee shook his head, running a fingertip down the teen's spine to quiet him.

His first thought was to question why Ratchet would need to know that type of thing, the only thing that came to mind was about certain species mating with Cybertronians and gaining sparks. But none of those cases had ever been with organics, just other robotic life forms.

"We've experimented..." Sam started slowly, hesitantly. "I like watching him overload himself, his spark is so pretty... is that what you mean? Stuff like that?"

"Yes, Sam. He thinks that maybe our interfacing might be the cause of your illness, and that that illness might be the start of a spark in you."

"... Oh. OK then."

Ratchet 'blinked' and bent down, pointing a finger at the small human.

"You do not seem surprised, or upset."

"Well, getting upset would be useless, and would probably make me throw up again. And as for being surprised... I think I'm in shock a bit. The room is tilting. Oh, I think I might puke anyway..." Bumblebee chirped in alarm and let his fingers drop away, causing the pale teen to fall over, eyes closed.

"Yeah... wow."

"That is definitely shock." The medic muttered dryly, running a scan, and then pointing to the bed.

When Sam was on it, he Blackout to come in, offering the mech a data pad as he fiddled with one of his external scanning tools, one that he used on human soldiers.

"How many times have you overloaded with open chest plates around Sam, Bumblebee?"

"Approximately seven... We stopped when his burns started hurting him, I was worried that the electrical charge might be what was irritating them."

"And then shortly after that we wanted you to take a look, but I passed out." Sam's voice was stifled from lying on his side with his face pressed into the fabric of his pillow. He looked fine, but was obviously still in shock, as he kept blinking up at them, but made no move to sit up.

"Your symptoms are the same as any of those cases for the most part." Blackout skimmed through the data pad and then handed it to Bumblebee.

"The, dizzy spells, exhaustion, passing out, muscles, and joints aching... the only things that were not recorded as being any issue are the nausea, and head aches. But we have that incessant pest House assholing his way through texts with his team to see if there are any known human cases were radiation poisoning has reacted like this." Ratchet spoke while injecting a sedative into Sam's IV, and snorted when the human giggled.

"Assholing? I like that one... Can I use that one, Ratchet? Please~? It's so bitchy... I like it. I do... I like it."

"Sure, Sam, if you remember it when you wake up you can do whatever the slag you want with it."

"_Swee-eet_~"

Six hours later, Sam woke up to Bumblebee petting him, mind clearer then it had been in weeks. He had a start of a spark inside him... it was enough to weird anyone out, let alone him. But then, in comparison to some of the things that his own human culture had produced? _Aliens, Predators, Independence Day_...

"I'm sorry."

The human blinked and turned to look at his partner, using his good hand to sit up. Blue optics looked down at him, sad and very unlike what he adored.

"What? Why?"

"Your illness and situation. If I, we, had known..."

"We'd still do the same, and you know it... Well, we'd have gone to Ratchet sooner. And maybe found an alien version of the pill or condom, but you know..." He trailed off, and then grinned wryly at Bumblebee, one eye brow raised.

"What?"

"Your ability to joke about something that is killing you is uncannily _human_."

"I'm not joking. You think this is going to scare me away? Psht." Sam snorted and gripped the finger that had been petting him, then with a roll of his eyes. he kissed the tip, and shook his head. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't dream of getting rid of you _any way_."

"Good. I'd haunt your sorry aft."

Bumblebee chuckled, hologram forming to crawl into the bed and pull Sam flush against him, petting dark hair. He could feel the teen melt against him, giving a sleepy yawn.

"Oh, come on Bee, I'm all sweaty and gross..."

"Go back to sleep, Sam."

He already was half way there.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Error Operator  
Chapter: 6/?  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Slash, mentions of sex, House, AU, and cursing here and there.  
Fandom: Transformers Movie'Verse and House.  
Pairing: Many, many pairings. So far shown, Sam/Bee, Ratchet/Cuddy, HouseWilson, and Cameron/Chase.  
Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had.  
Notes: Fuck everything. -dead-  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Foreman wasn't sure what to make of the young man sitting in front of him, wolfing down a bowl of rice and chicken. He'd been introduced to Miles by Optimus, who was nearby, watching them while he read through some report or another.

The doctor wasn't surprised by the protectiveness that the Autobot leader showed, and it was simple to see the natural, easy, connection between them.

"So how long have you known about... all of this." Foreman picked up the coffee he'd nearly forgotten about and took a sip.

"Since about the beginning. When 'Bee found Sam, my bro' called me, freaking out. He thought that the poor mech was a possessed car, or something." Miles glared when Optimus snorted and looked over his file at them.

"I believe the exact term was 'Satan's Camaro', was it not?"

"Yeah. I was giving Mason a bath when he called. I thought the dude had gotten punked or some shit, you know? But when I went over a few days later, the place was swarming with suits, and I was just, like, holy fuck."

"Uh... huh." Nodding and staring at the teen, Foreman raised an eyebrow. It was like talking to one of the teens from his own generation, or a hippie. Miles was entirely too excited while he spoke, still eating at a pace that all but invited choking.

"Seriously! I went to get a little closer, and the next thing I know, they're yelling at me, asking me what I was doing, so I took off." He grinned and jerked a thumb at Optimus.

"I ran into him with my skateboard, literally, it was epic awesome."

"It was not 'epic awesome' at all. My body is not meant for a human to hit while going thirty-one miles per hour. You are lucky you were not seriously hurt, using that death trap to travel."

"My skateboard is not a death trap. It's beautiful, and awesome, and perfection incarnate. Besides, at least it ain't a motorcycle... yet."

"If you would allow Frenzy to..."

"No way! You're not having one of them watch me again! Ravage is evil, he steals my junk food, and replaces it with gross ass, weird ass, fruits that I've never even heard of. They look like something out of a comic, which, alright, awesome. But the one looked like a tentacle rape plant!"

Foreman burst out laughing, the sight of Miles pointing a fork at the Cybertronian leader, as if to stab the mech, while Optimus calmly watched him. The face mask he wore hide his expression, but it was obvious that he was amused.

The hilarity of the situation didn't last, his pager went off at about the same time as he saw Optimus cock his head.

"Sam?" Miles dumped his dish in the sink near them, suddenly serious. It was strange, but somehow it still fit the strange man. He wasn't expecting the mech next to them to bend down and offer his hand, either.

"Thanks, big guy."

Foreman hesitated, but finally climbed up with the teen, giving his own thanks as they were lifted up, much higher then he was used to. He shuddered, gripping blue hands until his own knuckles went pale, and watched Miles bob along, completely at ease.

"Oh god, if this keeps up, I'll be dead from a heart attack in no time."

"Nah. You get used to things."

"Really?" The doctor wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, really... it was bad enough that he was used to House's quirks.

"Yeah. But don't worry, it's all good."

"...Sure it is..." He shuddered again and looked at the moving ground, before focusing on playing with his beeper until they reached their destination. Maybe House's quirks weren't so bad... maybe.

As his stomach heaved for the fifth time that day, Sam whimpered. By that point, he didn't even mind the arms holding him up, and thus keeping him grounded. He just wasn't completely conscious any more, drifting in and out of a state of dozing.

The human winced as the bandages were pulled from his arm, the dark burns still bleeding in some places, where they'd seemed to have grown. In other spots, they were completely healed, inky black symbols that had sharpened even more into what looked like tattoos.

He was sure that it wasn't normal, as if any part of the entire situation could ever even seem to _be_ normal.

Sam whimpered again, he let soothing words and touches wash over him, though it didn't help the way his head started to throb, the same symbols on his arm seemingly etched into the back of his eye lids. On impulse he grabbed at the nearest body, not quite seeing or thinking as he stole the pen and clipboard the man possessed.

Symbols flowed from his head to his hand, and then finally onto the paper, letters and numbers that weren't of his own mother-language. Part of him understood the chicken scratched drawings that covered the first page of test results and information on his health, the other part was too tired to care.

None of that even meant anything as he went to a second page and continued, gripping the pen as if it was his only life line.

Medics were trained to heal, not fight. They were made for healing, it needed a special type of spark, kind of like the way Seeker sparks needed a Seeker frame. Though, without that frame problem.

The medics trained during times of war were the same, they were healers.

Most of them also had a temper, and took no slag. Others... not so much.

"Stop moving, for Primus' sakes!" Glit tapped his fingers against the berth his patient sat on and sighed, before reaching out to continue his work. Only the fact that Megatron was at least being 'good' kept him from just knocking the mech out.

That, and Prowl's warning that where there was one creepily zombified, as Mikeala would call it, Seeker trine, there might be others. They didn't have the fire power to hold of any large scale attack, even with the Lord High Protector on board.

Even if Megatron didn't seem to quite care.

"You have minor injuries, but I suggest we head back to... Earth. Reflector wasn't so lucky, they need more than a few patches." The feline Dinobot finished the welding that needed to be done, and stepped back, to his other patient.

"Will they be online soon?" Megatron questioned while he stood from the berth and flexed his wings.

"As soon as I can get their systems out of the self induced stasis, sure. Who knows how long they were stuck on that rock." Glit scowled and checked the three separate energon feeds that were helping stabilize the spy trio. He wasn't surprised that Reflector was in the state they were, not at all.

He was more shocked that Megatron's crash landing at the hands of the Seekers had led the mech to literally fall right next to the smaller three forms, laying curled and in stasis in a cave system.

The rest of the battle had been relatively short, null-ray marks on purple and green armor all Megatron needed to know that there was no misunderstanding. The Skyraiders had gone completely rogue, and were attacking anything in sight.

It enraged the Lord High Protector, and an enraged Megatron was one one to mess around with.

"Send me the report, and soon. We'll be turning back as soon as we reach NC-17, the Autobots had a small stronghold there according to Prowl. If nothing else there should be a few supplies we can use stored in the lower levels."

Glit nodded and started cleaning his tools, one optic watching the mech leave. Things didn't bode well, for their ship, or any of the Cybertronians inside, and he _really_ didn't like it. The Dinobot liked it even less when they landed.

He'd been to a similar outpost as a Neutral before joining the Decepticons, it was purely Autobot, if the bright orange walls were anything to go by.

Or rather, what had once been bright orange walls.

Paint and decay rocked the small stronghold, hiding some of the signs that battle would have left, but not all of them. Certainly not the laser burns or smoke stains. The strangest thing was the lack of Decepticon style weapons, null rays, fusion cannons, and the like. Marks told of Autobots fighting, but not who, or what otherwise.

Glit padded over the rubble silently, senses run amok with the smells of dried, aged, energon.

It was both alluring, and disgusting.

He found a area that was completely destroyed, a lift, or stairwell that must have lead into the level below. The smell grew stronger as he looked down, keen optics spotting snatches of bright colored paint among the rubble.

"_I found one..._" He spoke over the comm link before he leaped down, into the darkness.

The husk of the dead Cybertronian wasn't alone, it, along with others, left him sighing sadly. He didn't like death, and especially not of the type that he was seeing before him. Glit just hadn't been made for war, or the casualties of it, and even if it was over...

The casualties were astronomical.

Prowl appeared above him, headlights shining into the darkness, and illuminating the corpses at Glit's paws.

"Megatron says his troops never even knew this was here, and Soundwave was able to check his back logs..." The tactician said, climbing down, and then kneeling in front of them.

"These wounds aren't the style of a Decepticon, anyway," Glit responded and pointed to a long, thin, gash that stretched across the back of one of them.

"This was made to cause maximum pain, and... Decepticons don't do that, they just get the job done as quickly and as easily as possible. Such wounds were for capture, but then it's as if the person changed their mind."

Prowl looked at him, door wings flinching back in the slightest of movements. The Dinobot caught it and jumped aside before the first shots fired hit where he'd just been standing. At the same time Prowl pulled his laser pistol from subspace and fired back, filling the hall with noise.

Neither could see the attacker, and any yells for a designation where met with no response.

It was the Skyraiders all over again.

Snarling, Glit ran from his position, agile frame dodging each shot fired his way. As his fangs ripped into metal armor, spilling energon from the still fighting form, the medic felt something hard and heavy hit him. His jaws were wrenched free, form rolling away from what ever was used to dent his hip plating.

The mech stared blankly at Glit, and then lifting his gun, opened fire a second time.

Blackout sat at his desk space silently, the data pads laid out in front of him taking all of his attention. They didn't have a code breaker, or anyone that could possibly know the old, unused form of Cybertronian that Sam wrote in.

At least, that was what was first assumed. The medic, upon being showed the enlarged symbols, recognized them almost immediately.

The Code of Symbionts.

He could see the Code in the symbols, even though it had been ages since he'd first seen the binding contracts that were signed between symbionts. He wished Soundwave was with them, or even Blaster, any other person that could back him up. Not because he thought that Ratchet wouldn't believe him, but because Blackout himself couldn't bear it if he was wrong.

Black fingers ran down his back plating where Scorponok was curled in recharge against him. The processor of the other was a steady connection that he used often, like an anchor and shield.

He put his head in his hands, hiding the data pads from view, as if hiding from them could make them go away.

None of the humans were going to be happy with what he was going to have to say if his hunch was correct.

Symbionts weren't always Master and Servant. There were many grades, and many platforms that had could be had. Blackout had seen a pair once, with no clues to be held that showed they were symbiotic, until one was killed in battle, and the other followed a joor later, broken.

The biggest problem was that... only the Allspark could have written the Code with such perfection. Sam had either channeled the Allspark, or, as Blackout suspected, had been just i_that/i _close to the Well. It made the medic shudder, knowing how close the human had been to losing his just gained spark.

His other hunch needed a second set of symbionts to be confirmed in, anyway.

They needed Soundwave back, along with his telepathic abilities.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Error Operator  
Chapter: 7/?  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Slash, mentions of sex, House, AU, and cursing here and there.  
Fandom: Transformers Movie'Verse and House.  
Pairing: Many, many pairings. So far shown, Sam/Bee, Ratchet/Cuddy, HouseWilson, and Cameron/Chase.  
Summary: Sam's been sick for awhile now, but when he collapses, military officials suggest that he go to a specialist hospital. Bringing those doctors back might have been one of the best ideas they've ever had.  
Notes: Have I annoyed anyone by a lack of answered questions, yet? Everything will be answered by the end, I can promise that, it's just... taking a long ass time.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

When he was still a miner in the mines of Iacon, before the Fighting Pits opened, before the first war, Megatron saw depravity. He saw Seekers, forced to work in the deep pits, go insane from lack of flight. He once saw a mech cannibalized for fuel when rations were cut, another killed for his own ration. Those trapped in cave-ins were left to die of starvation, and their screams haunted him for ages.

The sparkless look that their attackers had in their optics was a thousand times worse.

"You did what you had to," Megatron said, gentler then most thought possible.

Prowl looked at him, but said nothing for a long moment.

"I know. That was not the Grindor that I once knew, there was... nothing there."

"And I thank you for your quick action."

Both looked at Glit where the mech sat on his own medical berth, fixing the dent in his armor with some difficulty. It wasn't bad, but the location had caused some issues with transforming. He purred when Prowl smiled at him.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him shoot you, you know. I'd be stuck on a ship with a bunch of mechs who scorn logic if I did."

Megatron snorted, but made no comment against it. While he didn't scorn logic, as Prowl thought, he did refuse to let it run his existence. There were times when this led him to issues, such as the one that in turn led him to becoming a mech he was not.

He was grateful for his death and partial resparking, for that very reason.

"We're turning back, anyway, those we found need to be reported to Optimus. Once we're back in range, Soundwave will broadcast our signal. Maybe by then we'll have Reflector back." Megatron hadn't seen his spy-set since he'd followed the AllSpark into space, and truth be told...

He liked Reflector. They were wonderful at what they did, obeyed orders without question, and worked well with both Soundwave and Starscream when either took control for him. Grudges had not been kept with the end of the war for the most part, they were not indicative for a working society.

But he seriously did want to frag the shit out of whoever just left the spies as they were.

The rest of the time spent traveling back, Megatron made himself busy in the small office space the Xantium afforded. He had to take care of things, make sure that when they did land back on Earth, the dead did not have to wait long for peace.

And the list for those dead wasn't a short one, not by a long shot.

The group they'd found seemingly 'guarded' by Grindor wasn't small. There had been the charred remains of High Wire and Sureshock. Under them they'd found Nightbird, nearly cut in half, his torn spark casing showing that at least he died quickly.

The Med Bay revealed two more of the dead in a back room that they found as they gathered what supplies it had.

He was slightly worried about what Optimus' reaction was going to be when the Prime found that, along with Arcee, Elita One had been killed, both with injuries that made even the Lord High Protector cringe.

Evidence of bite marks on major energon lines, missing armor...

Someone had been chewing on them, before death at that.

Then of course, there were the three Skyraiders, who he'd killed. Leozack, Guyhawk, and Skyquake, each death had been swift, but they'd left him wondering.

Where the slag where the others? Airrazor, or Hooligan, even Hellbat, the six where inseparable, and he could only assume that they were dead as well.

It made his spark heavy.

Megatron met Soundwave on the bridge when they were in range to see Earth, and he placed a hand on the tape-deck's shoulder as he watched.

"Are they ready for us to land?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Good."

"So, let me spell this out. His body is stressed from having to form a spark, which is like a soul for one of you guys. And this is something that... has happened before?" Cameron put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes tiredly with a sigh.

"Yes." Ratchet looked at Sam, who was scribbling through his second notebook, and then back to the group of doctors that were conversing around him. He was worried about the rate the human wrote, even though it seemed to help Sam rest after he got to a point where he was about to pass out.

"But it's only ever occurred with other robotic species. Sam is organic." From his position looking through more enlarged texts, Blackout added the statement. His rotors were flexed back, stiff and tense, like a Seeker's wings would be.

Ratchet gripped one gently, unsurprised when it twitched in his hand. As soon as Starscream and his trine were back from their mission in Australia, he planned on having them go flying with Blackout.

It would, hopefully, relieve some of the tension in the rotory's frame.

"And, what would you do if he wasn't organic?" House spoke up, making Ratchet turn to him, leaving his fellow medic for the time being.

"We'd give him a special energon mix, with supplements added to it. That, and he'd be spending more time with Bumblebee."

"Well, why don't you do that then?"

For a few clicks, Ratchet just stared, before he finally shuttered his optics and looked at Blackout. It... was a good question. Interfacing was the easy one, if Sam was more coherent, then that could happen. Otherwise, though, they'd never even tried to see what would happen should a human touch energon, let alone ingest it.

The substance was raw energy, and would likely cause burns, or radiation poisoning.

Unless...

"Liquid energon would kill him, but maybe energel, or metaloid candies could work. What do you think, Blackout?"

"I think we could figure something out. I mean, half of the energy of it would be holding it together, so worst case scenario, he throws it back up." The dark armored medic hummed and thought for a moment, though it was cut off by one of the humans.

"Or he_ dies _of poisoning."

Cuddy rolled her eyes when they all stared at her, throwing the book she'd been reading through down.

"What? It's true. We need to think about this, neither of you have one ever worked on organics in this way, right? But he's as good as dead if we don't do anything either. The problem will be his parents, how are you going to convince them to let you give their son what amounts to an energy drink on crack?"

"Oh. That's easy." House snorted.

"Yeah, how is it easy?" From his own seat, Foreman copied her and then leaned back.

"We'll just sic Cameron on them. She can convince them of anything." The diagnostician popped one of his vicoden pills and shrugged.

"Why me?"

"Why her?"

Cameron and Chase both spoke at the same time, and then paused to look at each other, before they glared at their boss. It was a look copied by Cuddy as the woman raised an eye brow.

"Yes, do tell. Why should we have Cameron do it when it was _your_ idea?"

"Everyone hates him. We're lucky Judy hasn't tried to shiv him with one of her heels." Wilson spoke up for his friend, if it would be called doing so, and sighed.

"Thanks pal, you're such a good friend."

"Shut up, House."

Ratchet chuckled, unable to help it, and then shrugged.

"That settles it." He started walking towards the modified shelving area that had ended up serving as the humans' conference room with them.

"Oh?" Blackout looked at him in confusion.

"We'll just go toss the pest in the storage room again... And the rest of us will discuss it with them."

"Wait, that's not what I m-"

"Not mine, this time."

"Of course not."

The landing of the Xantium left semi-chaos for those on the military base that were, in fact, military. Ron watched them run around with interest, standing outside and leaning against one of Bumblebee's legs just because he had to get out of the deep, winding maze of tunnels that the Cybertronians lived in.

If something happened, Ratchet would retrieve them, and there was literally nothing else they could do. So they watched the landing, a comfort for each other as much as anything.

When the first two mechs exited the ship, Ron blinked in surprise. He'd heard Lennox talk about Seekers, even though the ones they 'had' were on a mission somewhere far off...

"Jetfire, and Jetstorm. We were afraid that they were dead." Bumblebee gave a happy sounding chirp, and reached a hand down to keep him from falling as they walked over to a nearby military jet. The next thing the human knew they were transforming, the only difference between themselves and the jet were the bright orange and blue colors.

They shot off a second later, circling the base.

"What the hell?"

"Sky-hunger," Bumblebee said softly, "they were probably grounded too long."

At least that didn't need much explanation, the tone of voice was enough for Ron to understand. He didn't think much of it as they suddenly banked and headed off, doing maneuvers that no human pilot could.

The next mech was black and white, blue optics landing on them as he walked towards the doorway they sat at.

"Welcome back, Prowl."

"Thank you, Bumblebee, and hello, parent of Sam," Prowl murmured. To Ron he seemed like a very controlled person, and already he could feel respect for the guy. The human smiled at him, unsure if he should be worried that the mech knew him, when they'd just met.

"Bumblebee told me. And no, I'm not a telepath, that would be Soundwave's forte, not mine."

Before Ron could respond, he bowed his head.

"Excuse me, I must report to Optimus, I'm sure you understand..."

And then he was gone, and Ron turned his attention back on the ship, where others had already come out, and were heading their way. The one that made him double take was the large white and blue feline walking their way. He, or she, looked greatly like a saber-toothed cat.

The cassettes were one thing, they were at least... normal animals, kind of? He wasn't sure what to think.

"I swear to Unicron, I can't wait to be in a real Med Bay, one that doesn't move." The voice was light and not at all deep or really male, though that didn't seem to mean anything, anyway...

"You're a doctor?" Ron couldn't help the surprise that filtered through, grinning sheepishly when he was given an even look.

"My designation is Glit, yours? And no, I am a medic, not a doctor."

"I'm Ron. And I'm sorry, I was just surprised, I mean... paws can't make it easy to hold tools..."

Bumblebee snickered while Glit snorted and padded silently away from them, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"That is why I don't use my paws."

"Don't feel bad, Glit isn't always so grumpy." Bumblebee said when the mech was out of range, and as a few more people walked past them, looking quite tired to the human. One of them looked a lot like a Seeker, though he wasn't sure how three wings instead of two were needed. The mech nodded their way as he passed them, before he disappeared inside.

The last of the group made Ron gape. He was larger then Optimus Prime, and also a flier, his wings tucked back as he walked their way, strong and sure steps radiating the same power that Optimus did when Ron spoke to him.

"Lord Megatron."

"Ah, Bumblebee, and where is your ward? This cannot be him, we were not gone that long!" Megatron knelt and looked at him, red optics glowing.

"Sam is... in the Med Bay. Ratchet has the details, but this is one of his progenitors, Ron."

Ron stared, both horrified, and proud, as the mech cocked his head in confusion, and then held out a finger, obviously for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you. And I do apologize, but I would like to see Ratchet, and then must find Optimus and speak to him as well. We must talk later, though."

"It's... uh, fine." The human said, watching the mech leave, and then turning on Bumblebee, glaring at him.

"You said that Sam killed Megatron!" The mech was bigger then Optimus for Christ's sakes, there was no way that his little boy had killed... as much as he believed in Sam. And more-so, even brought back to life as they'd told him, he'd been certain that at least some grudge would be held!

"He did, he shoved the AllSpark into Megatron's chest. It cleared the control that was had over his processor and spark. When we went to drop him into the ocean, we didn't realize that he, and anyone who'd come into contact with AllSpark energy during the battle weren't dead, just... rebooting."

Ron let the information process, and then frowned.

"But he's so... nice. I expected a grudge, you know? I'd be pretty pissed if someone killed me."

"Well, yes. But you have to understand that Sam did Megatron a favor by killing him. Megatron was the Lord High Protector of Cybertron before the Fallen warped him, and now he can be Lord High Protector again, _is_ Lord High Protector again. Everything that he's worked so hard for... including Optimus."

The human sighed, it did make sense, in a strange way...

"What do you mean, Optimus? He's a leader too, right?"

"Optimus is a Prime, correct, but he and Megatron are more then just leaders, they're practically spark bonded. Fighting was slowly killing them anyway."

"Spark bonded... you told me about that before." Ron leaned back, remembering what had been said between them, when he'd still thought that his son's... boyfriend, was human, normal. It was slightly strange to look back and see the little things that should have done more then just make it all a curiosity.

"So, does that mean that they're both your parents, or what?"

Bumblebee laughed, shaking his head.

"No. I lied in the hospital, Optimus is no more one of my creators then he is yours, the same with Megatron."

"Oh." Well, that at least gave him some explanation, though Ron could understand the need, he sometimes wasn't sure what had been a lie and what had been truth while they'd been there. The nickname thing had been a stroke of genius in many ways.

"Anything else you're curious about?"

"Actually... When we were waiting for you, Barricade said a few things..."

The look on Bumblebee's face, exasperation, with a hint of humor, made the man raise an eye brow. They were all giant alien robots, but it was still weird to think of some of the things that Barricade had talked about doing. Ratchet had already explained that none of them had the things needed for 'organic' sex, as it was put.

"Was he teasing Sam about the Shower Incident with Frenzy?"

"What? No..."

"Oh, uh..."

Ron crossed his arms and looked up expectantly.

"No. No. Do tell about this one."


End file.
